1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device with a calibration function and a calibration method of an image capture device, and particularly to an image capture device and a calibration method that can execute a global calibration operation on images captured by the image capture unit, and then execute a local calibration operation on the images executed by the global calibration operation to boost accuracy of the global calibration function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an image capture device usually has geometric errors and assembly tolerance due to characteristics of a lens of the image capture device or an assembly process of the image capture device during the assembly process of the image capture device. The prior art provides complicated mathematical models to rectify the geometric errors and the assembly tolerance of the image capture device. That is to say, the mathematical models provided by the prior art are used for simulating physical behavior of the image capture device to reduce the geometric errors and the assembly tolerance of the image capture device.
However, in fact, the mathematical models provided by the prior art cannot completely simulate the physical behavior of the image capture device due to factors of optical characteristics of the image capture device, resulting in images captured by the image capture device having poor quality. Therefore, how to boost accuracy of the prior art executing a calibration operation on the image capture device becomes an important issue.